El no es James, Severus
by affy bp
Summary: Cerrando los ojos Severus se encontró con algo que lo desconcertó. Unos ojos de un verde intenso que solo le podía pertenecer a alguien. Lily. -El no es James, Severus. Es eso lo que debes de entender-dijo ella. One-shoot.


**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje es mio y hago esto sin fines lucrativos..blah blah

**Summary: **Cerrando los ojos Severus se encontró con algo que lo desconcertó. Unos ojos de un verde intenso que solo le podía pertenecer a alguien. Lily. -El no es James, Severus. Es eso lo que debes de entender-dijo ella.

**

* * *

**

**El no es James, Severus.**

Los niños que ahora cruzaban Hogwarts no tienen ningún descaro. O eso pensaba Severus Snape…

Ese Harry Potter sobre todo. Arrogante y con un complejo de superioridad tan obvio que era imposible no notarlo, claro, excepto para todos aquello que lo defendían a capa y espada tales como Minerva McGonagall y el mismo Dumbledore.

Porque claro, no había sido suficiente para el _gran Harry Potter _ llegar al colegio volando en auto, ahora también andaba merodeando por los pasillos justo cuando petrifican a la Señora Norris y ponen ese mensaje espeluznante en la pared.

Y Dumbledore vuelve a creer en la inocencia de Potter, aun cuando no es capaz de dar una excusa válida para andar por allí y no bajar al banquete de Halloween, aun cuando alegan no tener hambre y aun así sus estómagos reclaman alimento.

Porque ese Potter nunca andaba solo. Traía a su escolta de bobos cuidándole las espaldas siempre. Weasley que lo seguía a sol y a sombra y Granger que no era más que una sabelotodo insufrible.

Entonces alguien como Snape no entendía porque nadie más que él lo veía. Potter era arrogante y un muchacho con un claro problema de ego. ¿Pero cómo no iba a serlo? Con todas esas personas alabándolo y besando el piso por dónde camina, llamándole _el-niño-que-vivió, _adorándolo por haber hecho caer al Señor Tenebroso con solo un año de edad. Y por su puesto ¿Cómo no iba a serlo con el padre que había tenido?

Solo era eso. Eran los genes los que sobresalían en el joven Potter. Su padre había sido un cerdo por lo tanto el hijo lo era también. No importaba que la sangre de Lily Evans corriera también por sus venas, siendo hijo de James Potter no podía esperarse que Harry fuera de otra forma.

Se durmió con aquel pensamiento en su mente, en la arrogancia que caracterizaba al muchacho y en la prepotencia con la que se pavoneaba. Un asco.

Pero no consiguió conciliar el sueño de inmediato, se revolcaba en su cama sin poder dormir. De pronto cerrando los ojos Severus se encontró con algo que lo desconcertó. Unos ojos de un verde intenso.

Un verde que solo le podía pertenecer a alguien.

Lily.

-¿Lily? ¿Lily eres tú?-preguntaba el Severus del sueño buscando el rostro al que pertenecían aquellas esmeraldas.

-Si Severus soy yo-respondió la voz tan conocida de su Lily.

Habían pasado ya más de diez años desde la última vez que la había escuchado y sin embargo aun podía recordarla como si hubiera sido ayer. Voz dulce y serena, gritos de enfado, sollozos y cantos había quedado tan grabada en su mente…

-Lily. Oh Lily no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto el profesor.

La mujer de tez blanca y rostro bondadoso asintió. La Lily de aquel sueño se veía mucho más joven que la última vez que la había visto. Como si volvieran a tener quince. Su cabello era de aquel rojo intenso y sus ojos seguían brillando como siempre.

-Sev si estoy aquí es para hablar contigo-dijo la antigua Gryffindor.

El cabello grasiento asintió con la cabeza mirándola embelesado.

-Estoy cansada de ver como maltratas a mi hijo ¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una vez?-habló la pelirroja elevando la voz cada vez mas.

-¿Entender? ¿Qué debo entender Lily? ¿Qué es el hijo que tuviste con el imbécil de Potter y por eso debería adorarlo? No puedo discúlpame. Lamentablemente Harry no salió a ti…

-Te equivocas-replico con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué me equivoco?

-Así es. Te equivocas Snape-dijo con voz firme.

-¿En qué me equivoco?

-El no es James, Severus. Es eso lo que debes de entender.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Yo..yo..

-Tú sabes que tengo razón. El no es su padre y tampoco es igual.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Lily?

-¡Que, por Merlín, deja de martirizarlo! No lo puedes hacer pagar por lo que James te hizo a ti…

-Lo que tu miserable esposo me hizo no tiene nada que ver con la forma que yo trate a mis alumnos, Evans-contradijo el hombre endureciendo la mirada.

-Trata de entender Severus. Por favor…

-Entiendo. Y entiendo perfectamente. Como siempre te preocupas por todo y todos menos por mi, Lilian-habló Snape con gran resentimiento.

-No es así Sev, tú sabes cuánto me importas, fuiste mi primer y mejor amigo. El que me hizo descubrir aquel mundo lleno de magia. Gracias a ti supe lo que era-contesto la pelirroja sonriendo con dulzura.

-Pero eso no te impidió dejar de hablarme-soltó el profesor.

-Eso no fue por mi culpa. Tu parecías mucho más interesado en aprender las Artes Oscuras y sinceramente era algo que yo no podía soportar-respondió desapareciendo la sonrisa.

-Perdóname por favor Lily-pidió Snape arrepentido.

-No te disculpes, está bien-dijo sonriendo nuevamente y Severus la abrazo con fuerza.

-Eres la única, la única Lily Evans, que me hace ser mejor-masculló aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Ella le palmeo la espalda mientras asentía. Severus sabía que ese sueño ya no duraría mucho mas.

-Solo recuérdalo Severus por favor. Harry no es James-susurro la mujer.

Snape no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada.

-Por favor, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo-agregó la madre con bondad.

-Tal vez…

-Bueno Severus. Entonces me voy..

Y sin decir nada lo último que el profesor visualizo fueron aquellas esmeraldas que Lily tenia por ojos mientras lo demás de ella desaparecía en el infinito.

Y despertó.

Despertó sudando y con un sabor amargo en la boca, aun recordando las palabras, el rostro y los ojos de Lily Evans (Potter, se corrigió mentalmente con amargura)

Y mucho después recordó a Harry y por un segundo que pareció eterno creyó en las palabras de Lilian. El no era James.

Segundos más tarde comprendió que si bien el no era su padre tenía muchísimo de él y ese era un motivo suficiente para seguir teniendo los ojos sobre él.

Los ojos siempre bien abiertos en cuanto a Harry Potter se refería.


End file.
